mansionofdelightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cronus and Mr. Mann: A story from 1923
Almost one hundred years ago, the Mansion was a very different place to what it is now in 2016. There are many reasons for this, but perhaps the most intense reason is Paul Cronus. These days, he is simply a ghost, but back then when he was alive, Cronus liked to run the Mansion a lot differently. Some say Cronus was less harsh back then, with a lot of hatred coming from rich white folks who would visit the Mansion to stay over for weekends in the summer. The hatred all stemmed from Cronus' odd friend, a black gentleman named Mr. Mann. Mr. Mann was a 3ft black man who clearly had a rough upbringing. His face had been horrifically scarred somehow, but then reconstructed by Dr. Ahmed Demha (back in human form, not how he is these days) and made to look 'normal' - but medicine and operating equipment back then was very basic. Dr. Demha, however, did the best job he possibly could, as he always (arguably) does. Mr. Mann had both Dr. Demha and Cronus to thank for his new face, and eventually, his new life. Mr. Mann took a special liking to Cronus though, as Cronus arranged the operation to take place. Cronus met Mr. Mann back in 1920, in a home for the poor. These homes were common back then, and homeless people would be taken in, given a bed, as well as food and water if they weren't perceived as a threat to others. Cronus visited these homes out of the good of his heart, giving out food, sometimes money, and very rarely, an invitation to one of his special parties at the Mansion of Delights. Mr. Mann had been taken in by the leader of this specific home for the poor, a Mr. Jacobs, due to his visible bad past that had left him scarred from the face all the way down to his gut area. Cronus' first conversation with Mr. Mann landed him in some questionable hot water, as Mr. Jacobs stormed over ten minutes into their conversation, demanding that Mr. Mann went to his office to 'repent for trying to take a rich mans money'. Cronus, of course, denied that this was the case and said he merely was having a conversation with the young man. Mr. Jacobs at the time shrugged this comment off and told Cronus to leave. Cronus was slightly taken back, but eventually did take his leave. As a gesture of good will though, Cronus wrote out an invitation to Mr. Jacobs, inviting him to an Easter party that was taking place the following weekend. He also left a note saying he would purchase Mr. Mann, not for friendship, but for slavery (as back then this was more of a reasonable request), however Cronus' intentions were entirely different. He hoped Mr. Jacobs wouldn't guess this. The next day, Cronus returned in the morning and brought breakfast to Mr. Mann. He was shocked to see Mr. Mann's hands - they had been completely burnt and all the skin had been flayed off! Mr. Mann was in even worse shape than when Cronus had met him the day before. He stormed to Mr. Jacobs office, and demanded an answer. Mr. Jacobs told Cronus that Mr. Mann had been helping out at the local coal mine, and had an accident the previous night. Cronus didn't believe a word Mr. Jacobs had said, but proceeded to cut to the chase. Cronus knew his good friend Dr. Demha could fix up Mr. Mann once they got to the Mansion. This wasn't meant to be it seemed, as Mr. Jacobs denied Cronus' kind request (but accepted the invite, of course). He gave no good reason, and so Cronus at this point thought Mr. Jacobs was definitely abusing Mr. Mann. He had to do something. Cronus took his leave, and waited for Mr. Jacobs to step outside and leave the homeless in the care of one of the nurses. He stepped back in and took Mr. Mann in broad daylight. The nurse screamed and tried to flail her arms at Cronus, but he easily batted them away while shouting c'mon kid, quick! as Mr. Mann awkwardly climbed into a sack Cronus had with him. Back at the Mansion, over the next couple of days, Dr. Demha operated on Mr. Mann and restored his hideous looking small body back to some sort of normality. He told Cronus (while Cronus was teary-eyed) that Mr. Mann had indeed been abused. Not just by his parents at a young age, but very recently. They both agreed it must have been Mr. Jacobs, although every time they asked, Mr. Mann denied that it was him. Mr. Mann would only say that it was the bad man - he is 11 feet tall and looks like Mr. Jacobs, only skinnier and he's ALWAYS naked. Strange. The friendship of Cronus and Mr. Mann evolved very quickly. There were photos of them in the local newspapers, with many people angry that a black man had made it into the Mansion as a guest, and not a slave. Cronus didn't care - he felt like he could tell Mr. Mann anything, and admittedly for reasons unknown, but what other reason does a man need than true friendship? The day of the Easter party was here. The Mansion was set up appropriately, and everybody played their part in making it look very posh. The guests arrived slowly throughout the day, and then about 7pm, one guest arrived who made Cronus' blood boil. It was Mr. Jacobs. At 6''6 tall, wearing a full Tuxedo, with a black bow tie, he was certainly standing out amongst all the other royal and posh guests. How did a man who runs a homeless shelter acquire so much money? Cronus was even angrier when he realised Mr. Jacobs was wearing a more expensive suit than him. However, the party had to go on. Hours later, Mr. Jacobs had vanished from sight. Cronus ordered a few Mansion employees to go looking for him, as this was certainly a problem. Mr. Mann had vanished, too. Eventually, Cronus entered his own bedroom. He could hear soft and quiet muttering from inside, so he very carefully opened the door and peeked inside. There was Mr. Jacobs - sitting on the edge of Cronus' bed. He was doing something, not obvious at first but as the door was creaked open slightly more, Cronus learnt more of the disturbing truth. Mr. Jacobs had taken off his glasses, and he was shirtless. His pants were round his ankles, as were the Tuxedo pants. The bow tie was still round his neck, but fastened seemingly tighter. In one hand, Mr. Jacobs had Mr. Mann's tiny clothes! In the other was Mr. Jacobs' penis. He was stroking it violently at first, but then slowed down as he sniffed Mr. Mann's clothes repeatedly. He spoke a few words to himself as he masturbated - Ohhh Walton would've loved this one he said. He was then startled by Cronus who accidentally made a sound. Cronus, now extremely angry and ready for answers, stormed in. As the door fully opened, the rest of the bed was revealed to him. Mr. Mann's body was laid out like a starfish, and he was dead. All his organs had been removed, and placed on the pillow, meanwhile his penis had been cut off and stuffed into his mouth. Mr. Mann's eyes had been removed from the socket, and Cronus recognised the tools used - they had been stolen from Dr. Demha surely. Mr. Mann was dead, and Cronus' first reaction was tears. You... Fucking bastard... Cronus said, before lunging at a vulnerable Mr. Jacobs. Before he could answer for his actions, Cronus had slashed his throat and blood now leaked all over the floor. Mr. Jacobs had tried to get up and reach for a surgical knife, but he slightly tripped over his pants which were around his ankles and clumsily fallen in Cronus' direction. Mr. Jacobs was dead, but so was Mr. Mann. Cronus was in shock. The whole incident was contained, and the guests were sent home (but not told the truth). Cronus locked himself away for days, reportedly crying and drinking whiskey constantly. Cronus was lucky he didn't die from alcohol poisoning, as he drank and smoked for like a week straight Dr. Demha said in an interview later on. His best friend had been murdered, after all. Cronus changed forever on that day. Even to this day, nobody dares to mention Mr. Mann to Cronus. The last man that did, reportedly in 2001, was killed on the spot by Cronus.